The Hogwarts Mermaid
by Alana0827
Summary: You got to know his story, now it's time you learned mine.
1. Prologue

****A/N: This is a fan fiction. All names and characters from the original series are copyrighted by the author and I do not own or take credit for them however any name, idea or place that is of my own creation, I claim all rights to and they may not be reused with out my permission. Other than that I hope you all will enjoy my story and I hope that you will follow, fav, and leave comments. Thanks :)****

We all know the story of Harry Potter the Boy who Lived or as some call him, The Chosen One. At the young age of one his home was attacked by a powerful dark wizard by the name of Lord Voldemort. This wizard attacked with the intent of killing just Harry but Lilly and James Potter would not allow this to happen and so they gave their own lives to protect their son. Voldemort vanished that night leaving everyone thinking him dead and they were almost right. He was a soul left to wander not quite dead but not quite alive. Harry goes on to live with his aunt, uncle and cousin and soon gets asked to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry because he is, in fact a wizard.

In his first year, he confronts and defeats Lord Voldemort. In the second, he stabs and kills the monster of the Chamber of Secrets, a large basilisk. In his third year, he seeks revenge on Sirius Black, and man who he thought betrayed his family to Voldemort. He later learns that Sirius is his godfather, and an innocent man.

It is in Harry's fourth year at Hogwarts that things start to change. You might think you know his story and up until now you do but this is the part you aren't told. This is the unknown story about his time at Hogwarts before the Triwizard Tournament began. No one knew about me and my time at the wizards school and so now I would like to tell you about the Hogwarts mermaid.


	2. Chapter 1

**** A/N: Like I said in the prologue this is a fanfiction and I don't own any of the origional ideas, people, or places. I am trying to merge my story with the origional and I am using some quotes straight out of the book so whenever you see this * that means that the next quote is from the origional story. I will be switching between Harry's point of view and the mermaid's. I have never done a fanfiction before so if you have something to say that you think will help me or the story please comment. Ok this authors note has gone on long enough so I'm going to go now. Fav, Follow, and Comment please :D****

Hogwarts Start of Term Feast Harry Pov

It was as if the rain was not enough, Peeves had to be in the Entrance Hall waiting to soak us all with water balloons. Ron is soaked and I feel as though I have the entire lake in my shoes. As we walk from the Entrance Hall I can't help but wonder who will be the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Last years teacher, Professor Lupin, had been forced to resign due to professor Snape "accidentally" letting it slip that Lupin was a werewolf.

As we rounded the corner my eyes looked up to scan the staff table but to my surprise the place next to professor Dumbledor was empty. Had they not been able to find a new teacher? I was jerked out of my thoughts by Ron's insistent shaking on my shoulder.

"What" I said slightly annoyed. "Look who's just arrived," he said pointing at the staff table,"it's Mad-eye Moody!"

A wizard cloaked in black had just arrived and when he pulled his hood down I could see a heavily scarred face and a strange magical eye that moved separately of its twin. Peaking out of his robes, where his foot should have been, was a long stick of wood ending in a clawed foot. Moody moved to talk with Professor Dumbledore and then sat down in the empty space next to him.

By now the sorting and the feast were done and most students were looking expectantly at the headmaster, waiting for his usual welcoming speech. Sure enough only a few minutes went by before Dumbledore stood and began to speak.

*"So!" he said smiling around at them all. *"Now that we are all fed and watered, I must once more ask for your attention, while I give out a few notices. Mr Filch, the caretaker, has asked me to tell you that the list of objects forbidden inside the castle has this year been extended to include Screaming yo-yo's, Fanged Frisbees and Ever Bashing Boomerangs. The full list comprises of some four hundred and thirty-seven items, I believe, and can be viewed in Mr Filch's office, if anybody would like to check it. As ever," he continued,*"I would like to remind you all that the Forest in the grounds is out of bounds to students, as is the village of Hogsmeade to all those below third is also my painful duty to inform you that the inter-house Quidditch Cup will not take place this year."

There gasps and angry murmuring from each of the four quidditch teams as well as some of the other students. *"This is due to an event," Dumbledore continued, as though no one had spoken, *"that will be starting in October, and continuing throughout the school year, taking up much of the teachers time and energy - but I am sure you will all enjoy it immensely. It is my very great pleasure to inform you that the TriWizard Tournament will be taking place at Hogwarts this year."

He gestured to the two people next to him and I noticed for the first time that they were not teachers but in fact Mr. Crouch and Mr. Bagman. "The Ministry of Magic has decided to take extra security measures to help ensure we only have minor injury during the tournament. Finally I take great pleasure in introducing our new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Moody."

As Professor Dumbledore sat Mr. Bagman stood and began to explain the tournament, *"The TriWizard Tournament was first established some seven hundred years ago..." This was all I heard of his description before I was distracted by the sound of a door opening behind me. Turning slightly so that I could see I found myself looking at the most beautiful girl I had ever laid eyes on.

She had blue-green eyes that shone like sunlight on water, long pearly white curls that cascaded down her back like a silver waterfall. her face was set with high cheekbones, smooth flawless skin, and full lips a deep shade of red. As my eyes traveled down to her clothes I noticed that, while she was soaked from the pouring rain outside, everything from her cloak down to the hem of her dress were different shades of blues and greens. The cloak was normal enough, aside from the color, but it was the dress that really held my eye. It flowed down over her bust, flat stomach and long legs that were only just visible through a slit toward the bottom. The dress moving and changing color in the light of the flickering candles, almost as if it was made up entirely of water.

Dumbledores voice snapped me out of my staring. "Ah so she did allow you to come?" He said walking toward her smiling. "Yes, thought she was very reluctant with all that is going on this year." Wow. Not only did she look the part of a goddess, her voice was the softest tinkling of bells.

I took a moment to look around. everyone in the Great Hall was watching and listening to the conversation. I could tell that most of the boys had already started on daydreams about this girl. I didn't like that, she was mine they had no right to want her. Wait. What? She wasn't mine. I didn't even know her name, much less her. There was something off about her, like she wasn't human. Yes, that was it. Now that I had thought it I knew that it was true but if that was the case that still left me wondering what she was. If she wasn't human then what was she doing here at Hogwarts?

"Well if your mother has granted you permission to attend than you shall stay," Professor Dumbledore was speaking again. I looked at the girl with the blue-green eyes and the silvery hair again in time to hear the headmaster say," Welcome to Hogwarts Thalassa of the Merpeople, Daughter to Sabine."

****To see Thalassa's dress go to this websight_ gallery/Water-Dress/7182445****


	3. Chapter 2

Thalassa Pov

The waves lapped at the golden flecks of sand in the distance. I swam up into the shallows and was awarded my first glimpse of the astonishing stone castle. To the right of the shore sat a small cabin with smoke streaming out of a chimney and a dog sitting guard outside in the garden. To the left a forest lie cloaked in the shadows of the late afternoon sun. The sky was a deep blue with just a glimpse of clouds on the horizon. It had been a clear, warm day so far but the clouds promised a storm later to come. I would need to get to the castle soon if I did not want to be caught in it.

I flicked my fins, basking in the warm shallows of the lake not wanting to get out. Well I'm not required to be in the great hall until dinner, perhaps I could explore the grounds first. I would stay in the but my people and the merpeople here don't get along, besides I had seen more than enough Grindlow for today.

Pulling myself onto the warm sand I marvel at the way my fins slowly dissolve into foam, leaving behind smooth tan legs. I stare, mesmerized at my feet. This trip is to be the first time I have used them for more than a day. I stand and pull a watertight satchel off of my shoulder. The bag is small enough to not get in the way of my tail while I swim but, thanks to the undetectable extension charm, it held all that I would need for this school year.

I dig for a few minutes and finally find my wand and mer necklace. Using the necklace to channel the elemental spell I pull water up out of the lake and wrap it around my body. Then using my wand to preform the spell Acotio Ritualis, I weave the water into a dress and cloak. My efforts, and magic, result in a knee length, strapless light blue and green dress. The cloak is a deep blue that flows down to my heels. By combining my natural magic with wizards magic I am able to create many things like clothes using the elements (Water, Fire, Earth, Air) and still have the object look like its original element.

Looking around I decide to head into the forest as I have seen many before but have never been in one. I stop at the edge of the tree line and gaze into the flickering warm greens and browns of the pines. I step lightly into the trees and right away notice a slightly worn path, the kind created by animals. I stare down at the path thinking, any type of path is better than stumbling around without anything to guide me. The trees provide shade from the heat of the sun and all around me I can hear signs of life. Bowtruckle hide with their trees ready to make an appearance, should I seem the least bit threatening. A group of thestrals can be heard in the distance as they make shrill and strange shrieking noises. I am not a fool, I know that there are dangers in every place. This forest is no exception but I also know that I will not be harmed today. It isn't a fact that I won't, it is more like intuition but I have learned to trust my instincts.

Eventually I come to a clearing and find myself in the company of a centaur. he gazes up, silently watching the sky peaking through the gaps in the trees. I step into a patch of sunlight at the edge of the clearing and my hair lights up like pure flowing silver. The centaur, no doubt seeing my hair, turns and looks at me shocked. "You should not be here child," he says glancing up at the sky again. "A storm is coming and it is not your place to be here when it arrives. I shall guide you out." He turns and vanishes through a gap at the edge of the meadow, clearly expecting me to follow him. Hurriedly I stumble along and almost hit him when he rounds a corner and suddenly stops. Up ahead I can just make out stone steps leading up to the castle. I turn, ready to thank him, only to see the tip of his tail vanishing into the darkening forest.

Clouds now cover up the blue of the sky and an ominous feeling comes from the now chilling woods. I have yet to take more than five steps before the sky opens up and the freezing rain begins to pour. I hurry up the steps and find myself in a beautiful stone courtyard with a tiny well placed in the center. Across from me are two massive wooden doors already damp from the rain. Sliding over the slick stones I rush to escape the rain, only to find the doors locked up tight. I pull my wand out and try again to open them but there is no change. The doors are enchanted and only someone from the inside can let me in. I try banging on the door and calling for help in hopes that someone will hear. No one does.

By now the late afternoon has faded into night and I know that the feast has started without me. Using my cloak as protection from the storm I half walk, half run out of the courtyard and back down the steps. I figure if I follow the lake edge long enough I will come to the small cabin I saw earlier. Hopefully whoever was in the cabin will still be there and will be able to help me get inside. The ground has turned into a giant mud puddle and I stumble and fall about a dozen times. The lake seems to have risen, though it is hard to tell now that the rain is coming down in sheets and obscuring my vision.

Finally after what seems like hours, though it was probably less than one, I can make out the outline of a small house. I stumble over the uneven path up to the door where I find my way blocked by a large black dog. He looks at me, as if deciding if I am a friend or foe, then moves aside giving me permission to pass. I walk up the steps and knock on the wooden door, praying that there is someone inside. No one answers. The rain is coming down harder now and thunder shakes the sky. The storm is getting worse. I start pounding on the door, frantic that I will not be able to get into the castle and will be left in the rain. Still nothing happens. I slump to the ground outside the doorway. What am I to do now? The letter just instructed me to come up from the lake and I never even thought about how I would get in.

The dog starts barking and a voice calls out from the darkness, "Settle down Fang it's just me." I squint trying to see through the blinding rain and suddenly a man looms out of the darkness, looking down at me. "Who are yeh?" A deep gruff voice asks. The man has gotten close enough now that I can see he is giant, especially because I am sitting down. There is a slight frown on his otherwise kind looking face. He looks kind enough but his sheer size and height frightens me. "Thalassa," I whisper. "Wha' was tha'?" He says as he leans in closer. I shrink back but manage to choke out, "Thalassa," louder this time. He appears to hear me as he straightens back up and thinks for a moment. "Wha' are yeh doin' out here? All students should be in the Great Hall by now. Whose house are yeh in and wha' year are yeh?" he fires the questions at me and for a moment I am so startled that I forget everything.

A minute goes by before I am able to respond. "Professor Dumbledore sent this to me." I say reaching into my bag and pulling out a letter and handing it to him. "He said it would explain the things I cannot." he opens it and reads through it, a flicker of understanding flashes across his face. "O' course!" He exclaims, "Yeh're the mermaid girl. Sorry about all the questions, we have bin having reporters comin' due ter the-" He cut off suddenly. "Due to the TriWizard Tournament?" I ask him. He looks at me for moment in shock, "Oh Professor Dumbledore musta told yeh didn' he?" I nod as he continues, "Well now that's all settled I suppose I outta introduce meself. Me name is Hagrid, grounds keeper and teacher o' Care o' Magical Creatures class. Hav-." A clap of thunder sounds and the rain seems to fall even harder, coming down in sheets of frost. "Follow me, we can talk when we get inside." His voice rings out, loud despite the thunder. He puts the dog, Fang, into the cabin and pauses for a moment so that I can get up. Hagrid turns and begins up a winding path that leads to what I think is the entrance hall but through the rain I can't quite tell.

We walk up a set of steps and ahead of me I see Hagrid push open a pair of huge wooden doors. I step across the threshold and I am stunned into silence. Stone pillars twist into arches that reach high above my head. Windows line the hall, showing the never ending storm and torches shine from their brackets on the wall. Above me there are banners depicting the schools motto (Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus: Never tickle a sleeping dragon) and a shield with a serpent, lion, eagle, and badger. We continue through the hall until we come to a flight of stairs. Looking at it for a long moment I soon realize they split into two, with one side heading off to the right and the other turning left. Hagrid guides me past the base of the stairs and brings me to a stop in front of another pair of wooden doors. He asks me to wait out in the hall until he returns, and then vanishes through the doors. For the short time the door is open I can hear a murmuring like the babble of a brook. Then the door shuts and I am left in silence again.

I am leaning against the frame of the door, waiting for Hagrid, when all of the sudden there is a whoosh of air next to my ear and water splashes the stone at my feet, soaking the hem of my cloak. Spinning around I catch a glimpse of something silver before I am again doused with water, this time in the face. Blinking water out of my eyes I am able to see that my attacker is a ghost. He is floating a few feet of the ground in front of the stair case, his arm posed to launch another water balloon. I spin on my heel and quickly slip through the door I saw Hagrid go through. I hear a faint splash as the door closes behind me, followed by low cursing. Smiling to myself I turn, only to have the smile slip off my face. I am in shock. Hogwarts continues to stun me with every new room.

The room I am in now appears to be the place where all of the houses and staff eat, judging by the empty plates and goblets. The ceiling is incredibly high, bewitched to mirror the night sky. Everything is lit from the warm glow of hundreds of enchanted floating candles. High windows line the walls on either side and in the middle four separate tables stretch to the front of the room. Many students in various colors sit at the four tables and banners indicating which house they are in hang a high above them seemingly suspended in midair. There was a long table in the front of the hall, clearly for the staff, and to the right of the table, four separate hourglasses stood ready to begin tallying the house points.

As I continue to look around at the astonishing room, I begin to notice that the few stares I was getting when I first entered have now greatly increased. Ahead of me I see Professor Dumbledore start to walk toward me. "Ah so she did allow you to come?" he said a smiling. "Yes, thought she was very reluctant with all that is going on this year." I replied shyly, thinking about the TriWizard tournament and my mother's reaction when she heard about it. "Well if your mother has granted you permission to attend than you shall stay," he said. No doubt he had already known before I did what she would say.

Professor Dumbledore spoke once again, "Welcome to Hogwarts Thalassa of the Merpeople, Daughter to Sabine." He then turned and walked gracefully back up to his seat at the staff table. I was surprised I had not known that he would tell every one of my origins, well no matter what's done is done. Professor Dumbledore walked away and an old woman with gray hair, pointy black hat, and spectacles came hurrying over. "Hello my dear, my name is Professor McGonagall and I am the head of Gryffindor house. Now if you will follow me, "she said as she took me by the shoulder and guided me through the main row in between the house tables. We walked to the left of the staff table and through a small door.

Professor McGonagall led me to a set of armchairs by a fireplace and conjured up a golden plate and goblet like the empty ones I had seen on the house tables. "What would you like to eat?" She looked at me expectantly. "Um surprise me?" I said hesitantly. Instantly roast beef, roast chicken, stew, casserole, tripe, and dozens of other dishes appeared on the table, as well as a goblet of pumpkin juice.

As I eat she explains to me that because of my mer and wizard powers being combined, I have a very rare form of magic that is unique to anything Hogwarts has ever seen. Because of this Professor Dumbledore and the heads of the houses feel that I should be able to experience life in all houses. A Prefect, Gemma Farley, will be joining me in a few minutes to answer any questions I might have about switching houses every semester, the classes, and the individual houses. As of tonight, for the first quarter of the year, I am officially a Slytherin.

****A/N: So what did you guys think? Sorry about the long wait I meant to update last Saturday but I couldn't figure out where to end the chapter and today I had a brain storm. If you are confused by something or are curious please leave a comment and if I think that your question is one that I should explain because it is a big part in the story I will put it in the next chapter as something Thalassa asks the Prefect. If it is just something small I will comment back. As always I ask you to please fav and follow if you like the story and comment if you have helpful criticism or you just have a comment. Thanks love ya guys Alana0827****


End file.
